Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme
Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme ''ストライカーズ 2012エクストリーム ''is the second Wii game of Inazuma Eleven. It was released in the 22nd of December 2011 by © LEVEL-5 Inc. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Inazuma Eleven Strikers, but in the fourth tournament will be a different order; Inazuma Girls, Ogre and finally Team Zero. Playables teams *Raimon (GO) *Team Zero *Previous teams from the last game. Special Characters (how to unlock them) *Endou Kanon (buy Second Raimon Endou and Inazuma Japan Endou) *Masato Goenji (buy Second Raimon Gouenji and Inazuma Japan Goenji) *Tamano Gorou (buy Second Raimon Endou and Inazuma Japan Endou) *Shin Teikoku Sakuma (buy Teikoku Sakuma and Inazuma Japan Sakuma) *Shin Teikoku Genda (buy Teikoku Genda and Neo Japan Genda) *Shin Teikoku Fudou (buy Inazuma Japan Fudou) *Demonio Strada (buy Teikoku Kidou, Second Raimon Kidou and Inazuma Japan Kidou) *Miyasaka Ryou (buy Second Raimon Kazemaru, Dark Emperors Kazemaru and Inazuma Japan Kazemaru) *Fire Dragon Nagumo (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi and Cho Chan Su) *Fire Dragon Suzuno (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi and Cho Chan Su) *Otomura Gakuya (buy Second Raimon Tsunami, Inazuma Japan Tsunami and Girls Team Rika) *Raimon Shadow (buy Dark Emperor Shadow) *Mikage Sennou Sugimori (buy Dark Emperor Sugimori) *Kidokawa Seishuu Nishigaki (buy Dark Emperor Nishigaki) *Lubbock Henktacker (Buy The Kingdom Roniejo, Lagarto Carlos and Little Gigants Rococo) Password Characters Like it's previous game, in this version you can unlock some characters by the use of a password. Here the list of unlockable characters: *Kibayama Dousan *Kamezaki Kappa *Kidou Yuuto (Adult Version) *Kazemaru Ichirouta (Adult Version) *Endou Mamoru (Adult Version) *Fudou Akio (Adult Version) *Fubuki Shirou (Adult Version) *Kabeyama Heigorou (Adult Version) *Kogure Yuuya (Adult Version) *Gojou Masaru (Adult Version) Combination Hissatsu (How Unlock Them) First Raimon *Inazuma No. 1 (Have 75% of friendship between First Raimon's Endou Mamoru and First Raimon's Gouenji Shuuya) *God Catch (Have 100% of friendship between Raimon´s Endou Mamoru, 2nd Raimon´s Endou Mamoru and Inazuma Japan´s Endou Mamoru) Second Raimon *Crossfire (Have 75% of friendship between Inazuma Japan's Fubuki Shirou and Second Raimon's Gouenji Shuuya) *God Catch (Have 100% of friendship between Raimon´s Endou Mamoru, 2nd Raimon´s Endou Mamoru and Inazuma Japan´s Endou Mamoru) Inazuma Japan *The Birth (Have 100% of friendship between Inazuma Japan's Fubuki Shirou and Inazuma Japan's Kiyama Hiroto) *Grand Fire (Have 75% of friendship between Inazuma Japan´s Gouenji Shuuya, Inazuma Japan´s Kiyama Hiroto and Utsuminoya Toramaru) *Koutei Penguin No. 3 (Have 100% of friendship between Inazuma Japan´s Kidou Yuuto, Inazuma Japan´s Sakuma Jirou and Inazuma Japan´s Fudou Akio) *Jet Stream (Have 100% of friendship between Inazuma Japan´s Endou Mamoru, Inazuma Japan´s Gouenji Shuuya and Utsuminoya Toramaru) *Tiger Storm (Have 50% of friendship between Inazuma Japan´s Gouenji Shuuya and Utsuminoya Toramaru) *Thunder Beast (Have 50% of friendship between Inazuma Japan´s Fubuki Shirou and Hijikata Raiden.) *Killer Fields (Have 50% of friendship between Inazuma Japan´s Kidou Yuuto and Inazuma Japan´s Fudou Akio) *God Catch (Have 100% of friendship between Raimon´s Endou Mamoru, 2nd Raimon´s Endou Mamoru and Inazuma Japan´s Endou Mamoru) *Crossfire (Have 75% of friendship between Inazuma Japan's Fubuki Shirou and Second Raimon's Gouenji Shuuya) FFI All-Stars *Unicorn Boost (Have 50% of friendship between Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith) *Gran Fenrir ( Have 100% friendship between Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith and Ichinose Kazuya) Team Zero *Zero Magnum (Have 75% of friendship between Shuu and Hakuryuu) *Sword Excalibur (Have 100% of friendship between Shuu and Hakuryuu) Raimon (GO) *Kattobi Defense (Have 50% of friendship between Nishizono Shinsuke and Matsukaze Tenma) *Joker Rain (Have 75% of friendship between Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto) *Sword of Fire (Have 100% of friendship between Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto) *Great The Hand (Have 100% of friendship between Adult Endou and Matsukaze Tenma) *Evolution (Have 100% of friendship between Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto) Opening thumb|300px|left| Preview thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Screenshoots Tumblr lt5nu9Q4uE1qemuvjo1 1280.png|Game promotional image Tumblr lt46v9Lghg1qemuvjo1 1280.png|Raimon (GO) in the game. 11-1-.jpg|Raimon (GO) hissatsu techiniques 2-1-.jpg|Kensei Lancelot in game. 1-2-.jpg|Majin Pegasus in Game 3-1-.jpg|Sousha Maestro in game. Team Zero.jpg|Hakuryuu and Shuu with the Team Zero uniforms Kariya, Hikaru and Nishiki.png|Kariya, Hikaru and Nishiki in game. Endou and Kidou in Strikers 2012.jpg|Endou and Kidou (GO) in game. Kidou and Fubuki.png|Kidou and Fubuki with the Raimon uniforms Raimon GO managers.png|Raimon GO managers Inazuma eleven strikers 2012 xtreme.jpg Trivia *Diferently from the previous game, in this game isn't necessary the use of a password to unlock Demonio Strada and Gouenji Masato. *The game was released a day before the movie was. Category:Games